princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Jen Tennyson-Sumdac
Jennifer Tennyson-Sumdac is the diligent daughter of Ben Tennyson and Sari Sumdac. She is the Extraterrestrial Relations Affiliate for the Vanguard League. Background When Sari Sumdac, CEO of Sumdac Systems wanted a child of her own and an heir the natural choice for a dna donor was a close friend of her’s, Ben Tennyson. The two had fought side by side for years and she knew that Ben would make a good father for the child they were about to bring into the world. She wanted him to stay in her child’s life even if he was just a donor and this wasn’t a standard relationship after all. The pair got together and with a protoform supplied by the Autobots brought Jennifer into existence. Both of their hands touched the protoform at once and their dna mixed to create an entirely new life. The blast was enough to knock Ben back - a white streak finding its way into his hair as had happened to Isaac Sumdac, and Sari herself was mostly unaffected. What shocked them most was the large green and clearly cybertronian arms their daughter had … that and the fact that she seemed to have an omnitrix of her own in her arms, a device they would later name the cybertrix. As time went on Jen grew up and had a mostly normal life, if somewhat sheltered when with her mother. She only had a few friends and they’re mostly the kids of her parents’ friends. She would go back and forth between her parents’ houses and sometimes even stay with the Autobots too. Her abilities were mostly manageable and though Ben thought his daughter was ready for the life of a hero Sari forbade her from engaging in such activities… worried that she might overload herself and get hurt. To this day Jen still wants to pursue becoming a hero, but her mother still keeps her from doing so. Her close childhood friend, Ezra Saturday, knew of her desire to become a hero as well as her mother’s forbidding of such activities. With permission from the higher ups in the VL he offered her a position as an affiliate. This position would be one of Extraterrestrial Relations. Jen’s mother was an ambassador to Cybertron, her father was an intergalactic hero, and she was often with her parents, why not do some work for the league too while she was with them? It wasn’t technically strenuous hero work, but it would still allow her to participate in the VL. On the rare occasions the VL’s missions takes them off world or there’s suspicious activity from the YBA on another planet Jen is on the case with all the necessary information. She’s quick to get the intel on the customs and culture of any planet the VL might have to land on as well as maps, translations of local languages, all that stuff. She takes her job very seriously and hopes that one day her mother will allow her to join the league full time. Personality She’s every bit of the science geek that her mother is. Great with technology, intelligent, and always willing to experiment and try new things. She’s also pretty cocky like her father is, prone to jumping into situations without thinking them fully through. Jen can also be somewhat awkward when it comes to conversations. She’s not the best at conversations and thinking of what to say… and she’s terrible at leaving bad conversations also. She gets nervous easily when the pressure is on whether that pressure is an awkward conversation or an enemy being stronger than she anticipated. She also takes her work very seriously, she’s very diligent and thorough when it comes to researching new planets and locations. Very rarely does she make a mistake or miss a bit of info. Appearance Jen is about 5′5″ with dark skin and almond shaped green eyes. Both pupil and sclera are shades of green and glow slightly. Her hair is messy and floofy, a shade of dark red like her mother’s. She wears a black dress with white trim, faded green-ish grey leggings, and black boots. Sometimes she wears glasses if something is too far away. Her arms are larger than than the average human’s, green, and metallic. Though they are clearly part of some cybertronian alternate form she does not have she cannot transform them away. Within these arms are two ‘omnitrix’ symbols on the backsides of her hands. Pressing on either of these activates her cybertrix. In each palm is a laser which can fire a weak beam of light to stun enemies. Relationships Her Parents Jen has a close relationship with both of her parents. Though she spends more time with Sari than Ben she loves them both pretty equally. Her dad is definitely ‘the fun parent’ and Sari is more strict, but she’s fine with that balance… except for when Sari keeps her from doing hero work. Ezra Jen sees Ezra as something of a little brother figure. Her father and his were close so every so often they got together to play with one another. They have a close relationship and love to tease one another. She would probably enjoy hanging out with Ezra's friends too like Sky, Erin, etc. Damian Jen admires Damian, not just for being able to wrangle Ezra, but for also being a great leader of the Supernatural Department. Ken She has a bit of a crush on Ken, she doesn’t mind his loudness and admires his intelligence. Jen can also relate to how he was sheltered, though he was probably more sheltered than her. Quotes “I can’t BELIEVE you dragged me into this!” Jen cried out, an explosion behind her causing her to duck reflexively. She dragged Ezra behind her, the young boy seeming to have an eternal mischievous grin plastered on his face. “My mom is gonna kill me! Don’t you grin at me like that!” Jen charged forward, keeping a firm grip on the youngster, knowing the second she let go he’d run off and get himself into even more trouble. ~~ “Whoever built these was an idiot,” Jen scoffed, “They can’t even pick themselves up off the ground.” ~~ “I like being a Supernatural department affiliate,” Jen spoke quickly, almost defensively, “When you and dad go on space business I can tag along and do my job too. It’s convenient for everyone. Not to mention I’m half alien, I fit right in.” Probably more than half considering her father’s heritage. “I just haven’t gotten to do much yet in my job I guess. There hasn’t been much need for my skills.” Jen looked down at her green mechanical hands, wiggling her fingers awkwardly for a moment. “I do like tech stuff,” Jen spoke up again after a moment, “But they already have people smarter than me in that department and I really only do that sort of thing as a hobby anyways.” Trivia *She was created by d00mface. *She is the deuteragonist of Under Hot Red Stars, written by her creator. *Her Cybertrix can only store 10 aliens at a time. If she wants to scan more she has to delete one she currently has. *Despite primarily working with the Supernatural Department as an affiliate she also helps out the technology department from time to time. *Both of her arms are large, mechanical, and obviously robotic. They are similar to her mother’s powered up form’s arms except that no matter what she cannot transform them away. Even if she takes another alien form her arms are always large, robotic, and green. *Though Jen primarily works to bring information about other planets to the league on occasion she will also bring forth information about other dimensions or even other regions on earth upon request. *Her voice is that of Anna Cummer, known for her roles as Sam in Monster Buster Club and Pepper Potts in Iron Man: Armored Adventures. Category:Characters Category:Affiliate Category:Vanguard League Category:Next Gen Category:Female Category:14 years old